


Beacon of courage summon me home to your haven of wonders untold

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Forced Separation, Horses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Mpreg, Palantir, Pregnancy, Return of the King, Running Away, Telling Stories, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Starts during the celebrations at Edoras at the beginning of the Third Film: Merry and Pippin are happily enjoying the celebrations and they feel as if nothing would ever separate them but after Pippin looks into the Palantier Gandalf forces them apart, Merry is not ready to let his brother go without telling Pippin how much he loves him so he rides after Pippin with some help from Legolas.





	Beacon of courage summon me home to your haven of wonders untold

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some lyrics from the Lord of the rings musical I do not own any of these lyrics

Gandalf was sat in the corner of the golden hall smoking his pipe when he heard singing coming from the centre of the hall he stood up and gazed over in that direction and he saw Merry and Pippin dancing on the thick wooden banquet table as he got closer he realised that they were singing a song he'd not heard for a long time.

 

On a three-stringed fiddle there Played the Ostler's cat so fair The hornèd Cow that night was seen To dance a jig upon the green.

Called by the fiddle to the Middle of the muddle where the Cow with a caper sent the Small dog squealing. Moon in a fuddle went to Huddle by the griddle but he Slipped in a puddle and the World went reeling.

Downsides went up- hey! Outsides went wide. As the fiddle Played a twiddle And the Moon slept till Sterrenday. Upsides went west- hey! Broadsides went boom. With a twiddle on the fiddle In the middle by the griddle And the Moon slept till Sterrenday.  

 

Aragorn appeared beside Gandalf and said 'Your deep in thought my friend' Gandalf smiled and said 'Seeing those two the way they are reminds me so much of two remarkable dwarf princes I knew', Aragorn glanced at Merry and Pippin who were still dancing upon the table he looked back at Gandalf and said 'What were their names' Gandalf said 'Their names were Fili and Kili they were Thorin Oakenshields Nephews they both died fighting in the battle of the five armies'. 

Merry and Pippin walked out of the hall and into the cool midnight breeze Merry leaned against the wooden beams and said 'I've not danced like that for so long it was nice to do it again', Pippin kissed Merry on the lips and said 'Do you still think we made a mistake leaving the shire' Merry rested his head on Pippins left shoulder and said 'Not anymore because I know if we'd stayed in the shire we'd never have seen more of middle earth', Pippin yawned and said 'I think we should retire to bed Merry'.

 

Merry lay sound asleep on his bed Pippin lay beside him wide awake all he could think about was the weird sphere he'd found in the flood waters at Isenguard he slid out of bed and made his way over to Gandalf's bed Merry sat up and said 'What are you doing' Pippin reached out and snatched the Sphere out of Gandalf's grasp, as he looked into it he saw the eye of Sauron Merry said 'Pippin let it go' Pippin screamed but it was silent no noise came from him, Gandalf was awoken when Merry called for his help at the same time Aragorn and Legolas came bursting through the doors Aragorn seized the Palantier from Pippins cold hands but Saurons powers weakened him and he collapsed to the floor  


End file.
